


Pleasure in Pain

by phanta_phanta



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood Kink, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Masochism, Misogyny, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Vibrators, Weapons Kink, and so is Adachi, slight fluff at the end too I guess???, these tags are a horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanta_phanta/pseuds/phanta_phanta
Summary: Adachi wanted to try something different. Who are you to object? Little did you know, despite liking the idea, you get more than what you bargained for. In the end, you decide that’s a good thing.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Pleasure in Pain

Three hours. You have endured three hours of absolute torture at the hands of Tohru Adachi. As you sat across from him at his kitchen table, all dolled up in a skin-tight black dress, you couldn’t help but think the saccharine smile on his face was meant to mock you. Pressing your thighs together did nothing to help your situation and you grunted, lightly gripping the edge of the table. 

“Aw c’mon, you’re definitely the type to love some kinky shit like this!” Adachi had proposed earlier in his living room, holding the wireless vibrator in his hand. You knew he wasn’t the type to buy gifts, so your eyes widened when he initially said he had something for you. Seeing as it was a sex toy intrigued you more as Adachi, being the narcissistic and arrogant bastard he is, would rather take you himself and care about his own pleasure more than your own. Looking back on it now, you should’ve known what he had in store for you but what he said was right- despite this being absolute torture, it stirred something deep inside you that you couldn’t ignore. 

You had accepted his proposition and carefully slipped it inside of yourself, surprised Adachi made no efforts to come onto you while doing so and shuddered as, despite its small size, it still made you feel full in a way. Adachi smirked as he played around with the remote in his hands, quickly turning the vibrator on to a low setting. He smirked as you immediately shuddered, the dull buzz of the vibrator finding his ears along with a small whine. Playing around with the settings some more, he outright cackled when you fell to your knees with a shameful moan. You felt yourself getting close and your hands uselessly grabbed at the tatami beneath you, your breaths coming out as ragged pants and your face flushed. Ten as soon as you were about to tip over the edge- it stopped. You looked up, dejected, at the man in front of you. 

“Ahahaha! You should’ve seen yourself! You’re like a bitch in heat, moaning on my carpet like that. It’s surprising you don’t own one of these to embarrass yourself with, kinky whore.” His grin was unlike anything you’ve seen before. You’ve seen his deceiving yet endearing lopsided smile and his wolfish smirk but the grin on his face seemed to stretch far too wide, slightly distorting his features. It slightly concerned you and made you a bit uncomfortable but his words sent a shot of searing heat between your legs and you timidly rubbed your thighs together, casting your gaze away from him in pure embarrassment. 

“Acting shy after you almost came in the middle of my living room? God, you’re pathetic.” He scoffed. Squatting down to your level, he took your face into one of his hands, tilting it upwards so you two saw eye to eye. As soon as your eyes met, that ungodly grin returned and any charm that could’ve come with the fact he was cradling your face in his hand had instantly vanished. 

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen. I wanna see how long you can last with that inside you. Dinner is at my place tonight so I expect you to last for at least that long. Come back over in two and a half hours.” And with that, he ushered you out of his apartment and you scurried back to your own, hoping no one saw you in your disheveled state. Throughout those two hours you tried to get yourself ready and perform basic tasks, the vibrator thoroughly inhibiting both to a great extent. It would come on and off at random intervals at different speeds, making you squirm and mewl. You were pretty sure you came once or twice but your mind became hazy each time the dam thing turned on, blurring all your thoughts and common sense. Eventually, Adachi was done cooking and he called you back over. That’s how you got yourself in this situation.

Gritting your teeth, you glared at him. You assumed you weren’t that threatening and you weren’t; your red face, teary eyes, and trembling lip wouldn’t have anyone shaking in their boots anytime soon, but the thing that confirmed that thought was the immediate sensation of that vibrator turning on to its highest setting inside you. Choking out a gasp, you hunched over the table, nails scraping at the wood as you tried to find something to latch onto to ground yourself. The humiliation forced the tears you were holding back to finally spill over, wetting your cheeks and making you look extra pitiful. Heavy and airy pants mixed with your soft moans despite how much you tried to hold them back. You screwed your eyes shut and tried to focus on not cumming and not utterly humiliating yourself. 

Calm and collected footsteps quietly made their way towards you. When you were hunched over his table, Adachi couldn’t get the full satisfaction of seeing your shameful face and that slightly irked him. Finally at your side, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and brought your head away from the table, forcing you to look up at him and give out a surprised yelp at his sudden harsh tug. 

“I wanna see how you look completely fucked out, don’t hide that face from me, whore.” Adachi reached down and lifted the hem of your dress, ripping it pretty badly in the process. His hand reached down and tore off your panties in a similar manner, quickly moving his hand to play with your clit. Your eyes nearly popped out of your skull, all of the stimulation and humiliation was becoming too much. Adachi’s other hand wrapped around your throat, turning your moans into nothing more but wheezes. Your eyes rolled back into your skull and your vision started to grow darker and blur. You were so close.

“Now be a good little cunt and cum for me.” Adachi’s voice was the only thing you heard as you completely blanked out. You felt the area between your thighs go wet and sticky, you realized drool was trailing down your chin, tears still stained your flushed red face, your dress and panties were in tatters, your hair was messy, you were panting heavily, your eyes were still rolled back, and your body would give a little twitch now and then. Adachi turned the vibrator off and looked at your debauched body. It was even more beautiful than he imagined. He knew this would definitely get a good reaction from you but he didn’t anticipate the sight that lay before him. Although you couldn’t see it, that nearly satanic grin returned to his face. Your state awakened something primal within him and he couldn’t control himself. He needed you now.

Wrenching you up by your hair again, Adachi slammed your top half onto the table, thoroughly ruining the plate of food in front of you and taking you by surprise. Still taking advantage of your dazed state, he ripped off the last of your dress, exposing your ass and pussy to him completely. He was surprised by how much you came, you were quite the masochistic type. Wasting no more time, he unzipped his pants and rubbed his hard cock against your wet folds, smearing himself in your juices.

“T-tohru, what are you doi-“ you slightly regained your composure trying to straighten yourself up, but Adachi kept you pinned down as he slid into you. You were still sensitive from just cumming and more tears streamed down your face. Your head hit the table but Adachi once again pulled you up close to him by your hair. He bit into your neck hard enough to draw blood, but the pain just made you moan louder. Smirking at this, he landed a quick but hard smack to your ass, leaving a red handprint in its wake.

“Aw, are you crying? Keep doing that, it suits a lowly sow like you. You’re just so damn tight after cumming, I couldn’t help myself!” His laughter bounced around and echoed in your brain and the grip he had on your hair was starting to give you a headache. Reaching down to the cutlery set on the table, he took the steak knife and held it up dangerously close to your throat.

“I’m going to let go of your hair, you know what’ll happen if you decide to step out of line.” You could feel him grin against your neck as he started pounding into you harder. Trying your best to stay up, your neck still kept bouncing up against the blade from Adachi’s rapid thrusting. A bead of blood trailed down your neck and you winced at the stinging pain it left in its wake. Throwing the knife aside, Adachi managed to some how flip you around to where your back was on the table and you were forced to look up at him. He raised your legs over his shoulders and made himself busy with pulling off the top part of your dress. 

“No bra? God, I was joking with all that talk earlier, but it looks like you really are some kind of glutton for punishment! Maybe I should do this more often to show you your place! You’re just a dirty fucking whore who masquerades as an innocent girl, what a fucking lowlife! You probably love getting dicked down by the harmless and clumsy rookie detective, you’d probably love to get banged by anyone! You don’t deserve me so consider this a gift from me.” He leered down at you with that fucking awful grin. The position you were in made him go even deeper and you could swear your body was about to go numb from all the overstimulation and pleasure. Adachi reached down to grope at your chest and leaned in to lick at the blood from the small cut on your neck, apparently relishing the taste of it from the way he hummed above you. More tears fell down your face but you couldn’t tell if it was the humiliation or ecstasy that was making you cry out. Your arms went around Adachi’s neck and you called out his name as if you were begging for your life. You felt him fiddle around with something in his free hand but you couldn’t tell what it was until-

Oh god. He never took the vibrator out. You felt it buzz to life inside of you and your back arched against the table as Adachi’s pace picked up. Adachi was saying something, probably about how he should’ve done this sooner or about how good it felt, but all that was pushed to the back of your mind as you blanked out again. You saw stars and you felt your body go slack. When you came back to, you were greeted to the sound of screaming only to realize it was your own. Adachi was still going but he didn’t seem to have much stamina left. With a few more powerful thrusts, Adachi filled you up. Finally slumping over you on the table, Adachi fiddled with the remote one last time to turn the vibrator off. Finally with nothing go on, your breathing returned to normal. Adachi had a pretty sturdy table. Moving your fingers up from the back of his neck, you laced your fingers in his hair instead, absentmindedly marveling at the silky texture. Closing your eyes, you supposed Adachi wouldn’t mind if you two rested like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsty for Adachi content so I took matters into my own hands and took the plunge. Fellow Adachifuckers, enjoy the food!


End file.
